


Take My Jacket, It's Cold

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Some tunnel exploring.
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Take My Jacket, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Knife Hands McKnife can be nice.   
> Sometimes Jon Archivist makes bad decisions, like leaving his coat in his office.

"Isn't it a bit early, Archivist?", Michael whispered in his ear as it suddenly appeared beside him in the tunnels. 

"I just wanted to explore down here before the others got here. Also I have to leave before Martin shows up. I'll never hear the end of it if I'm here before I'm completely recovered", Jon told it, not taking a second to glance at the being bedside him. 

"How devious! Well let's explore, Archivist!", Michael said, excited. Jon then shot it a sideways glance, raising and eyebrow at Michael. 

"Alright", Jon shrugged, knowing that once Michael had it's mine made up there was no talking it out of it. 

He was surprised when Michael actually walked beside him, never disappearing between the walls, or going in an out of it's door. They walked side by side for a couple of hours, talking about this or that, it was about as mundane as Michael could get, before an alarm went off on Jon's phone. 

"I gotta go. Martin and Sasha are going to be at work soon", Jon turned around, to see that there was a brick wall in the same spot that he had just walked away from. 

"Would you like a door?", Michael asked, gesturing to the bright yellow door behind it. Jon looked between the door and Michael and then the brick wall an frowned. 

"No tricks?", Jon asked. 

"No tricks", It agreed. 

"Then I would very much like a door. Thank you". 

"You're welcome, Archivist", Michael said, opening the door for Jon. When the man walked through, it closed the door, leading Jon to the end of the corridor. 

When they got to the end, Jon was about to open and step outside into the cool London air. But Michael stopped him. 

"Do you only have that thin shirt? You didn't bring a coat?", It asked, looking him over. 

"No, I left it back in the office", Jon explained. Michael sighed, and reached into what appeared to be a wall, and pulled out a lime green jacket, that had cat ears on the hood. 

"Take my jacket, it's cold", Michael said, holding it out to him. Jon wasn't sure about wearing anything that looked like that, but couldn't bring himself to say no, so he took the jacket and slid it on. 

"Thank you, Michael. Today has been... fun", Jon said reaching for the door knob. 

"No problem. I suppose it has been. We should do it again sometime, Archivist", Michael told him as Jon walked out of the corridor. 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning", he said, turning back toward Michael. 

"It's a date", Michael said smiling as it shut the door. 

"I suppose it is", Jon muttered to himself as he walked down the streets of London, making his way back to his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @Needscaffeine


End file.
